


Spell Out

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [448]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Artifacts, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/29/20: "tug, tin, quill”This is just a teaser. Sorry?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [448]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Spell Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/29/20: "tug, tin, quill”
> 
> This is just a teaser. Sorry?

The unknown scribe had been gifted in their skills with a quill pen but unfortunately had their own system of spelling and abbreviation that made reading the manuscript an almost impossible challenge.

Still, even his slow, stilted attempt at pronouncing the words aloud seemed to awaken their magic. Stiles’s skin began to prickle.

Only a few miles away at the grocery store Derek felt a mysterious but unmistakable tug. The tin amulet Stiles had given him to wear as a ward against witchcraft began to heat up and throb.

Immediately abandoning his cart in the produce aisle Derek rushed home.


End file.
